


After Hours

by missigma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, M/M, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particular nosy scientist we all know appoints himself as the caretaker of the newest mage that his laboratory is investigating, and is interested in many different aspects of his new charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> More odds and ends. Again inspired by an anon on Rythna-Anonymous.

It was in a hallway that Lalna first spotted the man, his lean form crumpled as he leaned heavily on two of the guards, only barely conscious. Bleary eyes slowly turned to look up at him as he was dragged past him and into one of the holding rooms that dotted this wing of the building. “Who’s he?” the scientist turned to ask the technician who trailed behind the guards.

“He’s a non-compliant mage,” the woman replied.

“When did we start working with non-compliants?” Lalna frowned, watching through the doorway as the mage was shoved across the thin cot inside.

The technician sighed and shrugged. “He’s supposed to be interesting enough to be worth it.”

“Is he?” Lalna replied vaguely, stepping into the doorway to watch.

“Yes,” the technician answered curtly. “And I know that he hasn’t been assigned to you,” she added pointedly as she pinned a new notice beside the door.

“I’ll have to fix that then,” Lalna said as he stepped away. He spent the rest of the night studying the mage’s admission file, quickly finding that this new subject was named Rythian and carried with him a mist of rumors of particularly unusual powers.

It was only the next morning that Lalna was able to weasel his way into conducting the preliminary tests on the mage. “Have you ever had a maleficium test before?” Lalna asked as he secured the final round monitor to Rythian’s shoulder. A few seconds passed and the monitor played a soft tone as it read the flow of energy within him.

The mage was silent for a moment longer, the same unease clear on his face that had been present since he was first led into this room. “Once,” he eventually answered, nervously licking at his lips. His voice was deep and was shaped by a soft accent.

“This is going to be a bit more intense than that,” Lalna continued, barely apologetic. Turning back to his console, he flicked on the monitors’ display and waited as thin, holographic lines encircled Rythian, mapping out the flow of energy under his skin. The brightest areas emanated from the scars along his jaw, dispersing into narrow rivers of light that ran down the rest of his body.

Lalna watched, fascinated as the initial data was recorded. “Putting up the barrier,” he murmured, typing into the keyboard at his console. “And switching off your dampener. Does that feel any better?” he asked, not expecting a reply.

Slowly, the mage flexed his fingers and Lalna watched as his energy levels rose, surprised by what he saw. Rythian seemed almost smug as he watched his reaction, but he quickly hid that satisfaction with a frown.

“I’m going to take you up a bit higher than that,” Lalna told him, again lowering his eyes to the console.

“What?” the mage replied uncertainly, as even more energy beginning to course through him. Lalna didn’t reply as he typed in the command to raise the current. Rythian shifted in place uncomfortably as the energy level rose. He gasped as it passed the upper bounds of what he could achieve by himself and finally hissed, “Stop.” He repeated the word louder, desperation cracking his voice a second later.

The program was near its peak when Rythian gave a final shout, and bucked up against the shackles that pinned him to the platform, his whole body shaking. Lalna’s fingers immediately went to the keys to stop the program, but curiosity prompted him to wait a few seconds longer. He cringed at the sharp crack that followed as his eyes remained fixed to the writhing man.

Abruptly, the scientists realized that Rythian’s body was reforming itself, his jaw stretching and arms lengthening as he groaned. Slowly, his body stabilized in a form only vaguely recognizable as Rythian. Most noticeably, his mouth had widened into a gaping maw. Each scar from his more human face seemed to have marked a point in his jaw where slivers of his own magical energy now burst through his skin. The tone of his skin had lost its warmth, seeming almost grey and his pupils had transformed into violet points of light.

The mage let out a noise that Lalna could only describe as a scream when their eyes met, an unearthly screech of static that made Lalna wince. “Hello there,” Lalna managed after a moment, before trying again, now using the mage’s name. “Rythian?”

There was no reply as the mage jerked at the shackles that held his suddenly spindly limbs in place. “Can you speak to me, Rythian?” Lalna tried once more, approaching the outer limit of the barrier. Still, there was no reply and the more he looked at the mage, the more he doubted that he could speak at all in this condition.

“Alright,” Lalna murmured after a long moment of surveying him. “Well, I’ve got those readings. I’ll take you down to zero,” he muttered to himself as he returned to the console. At his command, the energy levels within the mage were slowly lowered. In a few minutes, Rythian hung limply from his bonds, once again human and apparently exhausted by his transformation.

***

Rythian knew it was after hours at the laboratory when the guard led him from his cell and shackled him to an examination table in a room down the hall. A few days had passed since he had been brought to this facility and already Rythian was well-versed in the rhythm of the scientists’ work. He knew when he was brought food and he knew when Lalna would come to fetch him, eager to strap some new device to him. Rythian had even grown almost familiar with the scientist himself through the long hours they spent together, Lalna alternating between prodding at him for his research and teasing him.

The scientist entered the room only a minute after the guard had left, first checking the console before stepping over to Rythian’s side. Slowly, he reached out to touch the mage, hand sliding up under his shirt with no warning.

“What are you doing?” Rythian asked immediately, though he did not yet recoil.

“We’ve had a few mages—our volunteers—who have developed some abnormalities,” Lalna replied easily, his hand roaming slowly up Rythian’s ribcage, pressing at his skin. “I need to make sure you’re healthy.”

“I’ve never heard that,” Rythian answered coolly, clearly not believing him. “And even if that was true, why do you need to check me at night?” He inhaled, drawing in his stomach as the scientist’s cold hand passed over him.

“My supervisor asked me to, you nosy bastard,” Lalna rolled his eyes. “But if you don’t want to believe that then I don’t know what-”

“Lalna,” Rythian said firmly, cutting him off mid-sentence. “I can see from here that you’ve shut off the surveillance cameras. What the hell are you playing at?”

The scientist glanced over his shoulder at the surveillance camera, before looking back at the mage with a grin. “You’re good, aren’t you? Other than the fact you got yourself caught of course,” he added, hoping for a reaction.

“I didn’t-” Rythian began with a growl.

Lalna deliberately pinched at his Rythian’s nipple, who flinched at the unexpected sensation. “You didn’t get caught?” the scientist asked doubtfully, hiking up the mage’s thin cotton shirt as high as he could.

Sighing in frustration, the mage rolled his head back. “What’s the experiment?”

“You’d rather I get right to it then?” Lalna asked, finally removing his hands from Rythian’s chest.

“I’d rather you stop fucking around,” came the sullen reply.

“That’s very forward of you,” the scientist teased, but Rythian refused to be baited again. “I’m sure you’d prefer I just tell you,” he said, though he paused again as he brushed his thumb down Rythian’s side. “I want you to come for me. Would you do that?”

“How can you even pretend that that’s scientific?” Rythian grumbled, but did not yet refuse, which was more than Lalna had dared to hope for. The mage turned his head, already regretting that he’d allowed himself time to think this through. “Would you let me up?” he asked quietly.

“I’ll unlock your hands, that’s all,” Lalna replied after a moment of suspicious contemplation.

Inhaling deeply, the mage eventually breathed, “Alright.” His eyes followed Lalna’s path as he made his way back to the console to unlock the narrow cuffs that pinned his wrists near his sides. He heaved himself up as soon as he was free, sliding up so that he could sit on the table with his knees slightly bent. Nervously, Rythian watched as the scientist returned, before hurriedly tugging his shirt over his head in the few seconds he had to spare.

Without flinching once, he allowed Lalna to put one hand on his wiry shoulder and lean into him, white lab coat brushing against his own bare chest. Rythian stayed still as the scientist leaned closer still, angling his head until their lips nearly met. He licked his lips and tried to meet the scientist’s eyes, only to watch them close as their lips barely touched. With a few more soft, teasing kisses, Lalna coaxed him forwards until the mage’s hands finally came up and seized at his jaw to hold him still as he kissed him more deeply.

As soon as Rythian had risen to his bait, Lalna let his teeth graze the tip of Rythian’s tongue, before nipping carefully at his lips. He could feel the rough scars that scored Rythian’s mouth as the man again pressed his lips to his.

Rythian drew back after a long moment, eyes focused on Lalna’s lower lip, which was now a deep, wet pink. He forged on, incredibly grateful to no longer worry about the connotations of this movement or the implications of what he had agreed to. Pushing a tuft of the scientist’s blond hair back, he put his mouth to the corner of his jaw and steadily made his way to the sensitive spot just below his ear.

All the while, Lalna’s hands slid lower, his palm passing over the front of the loose trousers that had been given to Rythian. His fingers dipped inside the elastic waistband to rub at Rythian’s cock through his boxers, and he smiled to himself when Rythian gasped and grabbed at his shoulders. Gently, the scientist traced up the shaft of Rythian’s hardening cock, his touch light and teasing. Rythian’s hips shifted as he pushed into Lalna’s hand, and his lips returned to Lalna’s throat.

Hooking his thumb inside the waist of Rythian’s boxers, Lalna pulled both them and his trousers down to his thighs. He had seen Rythian naked several times before, but those prior examinations could not compare to this. Rythian was no longer bound by his stifling composure and it showed in every inch of his body from his smooth brow to his parted legs, his knees angled out from his spread thighs. His cock was hardening, and the mage turned his forehead against Lalna’s neck when he properly took him in his hand.

The mage’s hands wandered onto Lalna’s chest as the man worked at his cock. He pulled open the scientist’s lab coat and shirt, and reached for the waistband of Lalna’s trousers next, only to have him bat his hands away. “I’m not the experiment here,” Lalna told him simply.

Frowning slightly, Rythian reluctantly returned his hands to rest on the scientist’s chest. His lips parted a moment later when he moaned as Lalna continued to jerk at his cock. Rythian came after another few pulls at his cock, his cum splattering across his stomach and dripping onto Lalna’s knuckles. “Fuck,” he whined as he caught his breath. He lay back on the table when Lalna stepped away.

Quickly, the scientist cleaned him up with a cloth drawn from a nearby drawer. He returned to the console a moment later, presumably to check the output of the small monitor attached to Rythian’s shoulder. Rythian sighed, fidgeting on the cold surface. The shackles surrounding his ankles unlocked. Slowly, Rythian sat up again and swung his legs over the side of the table, squirming to pull up his trousers as he moved.

Swallowing, Lalna met his eyes, fingers still poised above the console. “Are you going to tell me you have more experiments that you want to do?” Rythian asked, gripping at the edge of the table.

“No,” Lalna replied. “Well, not now at least.”

Rythian paused for a moment longer on his perch, considering the scientist. He’d come to see the scientist as a sort of ally, despite his dislike for his demeanor. More than that, he come to find him attractive in an intangible way that had more to do with how often he made him roll his eyes than the shape of his lips.

Pushing himself away from the table, Rythian approached him, certain that the man was now worrying about his intentions, even as he forced a smile onto his lips. Circling around the console, Rythian put his lips to Lalna’s again, all while reaching for the button of Lalna’s trousers. He pushed his hand down his boxers as soon as he had undone his fly, fingers gripping his hard length.

With his free hand, the mage pushed down Lalna’s trousers and boxers, letting them slide down to his knees. He stroked him for a moment, before pulling his hand away again, smiling slightly at the way the scientist rocked up onto his toes. “I hope this won’t interfere with your experiment,” Rythian teased.

“Fuck off,” Lalna groaned, seizing his wrist to guide his hand back to his cock. Rythian chuckled softly to himself, the first laugh that Lalna had ever heard from him, and again curled his fingers around him. Still somewhat wary, Lalna barely allowed himself to moan as Rythian mouthed as a spot on his throat. Rythian pressed his whole body against him, pushing him back into the wide console behind him.

The scientist gripped the edge of the console, trying to prevent himself from leaning on any of the controls behind him. Lalna was suddenly aware of the fact that Rythian was several inches taller than him, though his shoulders were considerably narrower. He couldn’t help but wonder if the mage could best him in a fight, even while wearing the dampener at the back of his neck.

Moaning, Lalna forgot to worry further as Rythian worked at his cock. He leaned into the mage’s body as he came, gasping. Lalna relaxed in the mage’s arms in the moment afterwards, slumping against him gratefully. Then it happened: Rythian’s arms went tight around the scientist, restraining him. Hastily Rythian dragged the man back to the examination table and with a heave, threw him down on it, face first.

Dazed, the scientist lay still for a moment while Rythian seized his wrists and dragged his arms to the spot where the shackles protruded from the table. For a moment, Lalna wondered what good that had done when the mage couldn’t lock the cuffs shut, but then the cuffs strained upwards, closing around his wrists with a metallic screech.

Immediately Lalna wrenched his wrists downwards, but it was already too late for him to escape. He tried again, bringing his knees up underneath him as he tried to find better leverage, but he made no progress against the shackles. He paused there, suddenly aware of his position and glanced up at Rythian, a sly smile creeping onto his lips.

"Do you have more plans for me?" Lalna asked. “Or was this the plan all along?” He watched as Rythian considered him, eyes traveling down his body. His trousers were now mostly around his ankles, and all but a few final buttons of his shirt had been undone. The cuffs around his wrists held him in place, kneeling on the table with his shoulders hunched.

The mage ran his tongue along his lower lip. He couldn’t help but notice the way Lalna sat, knees parted with the corner of his lab coat swept back from his thigh. “I’ll leave you with this,” Rythian said as he drew the simple monitor from his shoulder. He reached out to Lalna, pressing the monitor to a place just below his throat. Lalna took advantage of the moment, pressing his mouth to Rythian’s again, and grinning against him when his affections were returned.

Finally, Rythian pulled back from him and scooped up his shirt from the floor. He turned towards the door, pausing for a second as he heard the soft beep of the monitor as it aligned itself to the energy within Lalna’s body. It took a moment longer for him to realize that something wasn’t right, but by then he could already feel his limbs going numb.

Grasping at the last reserve of energy that he had hoarded from the dampener attached to him, Rythian tried to dislodge the grip that Lalna had on him, lips soundlessly forming the syllables of an incantation. As he finished, his vision grew hazy, and he barely felt the motion as he pitched forwards and collapsed to the floor.

“You’re a mage,” Rythian murmured when Lalna woke him. He blinked at the man, surveying his face with new curiosity.

“Careful there,” Lalna warned. “I think you’ll find that I failed to register any significant readings when I was tested.” He lowered his voice as he grinned. “I know how to fix the results.” Rythian scowled up at him, making the scientist laugh. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll see if we can spend another evening together,” he offered, still smiling at Rythian’s frown.


End file.
